


Let It Grow

by Samnyeong



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Drabble, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, OT13 - Freeform, Oneshot, also 2seung, hinted gyuhao, if you squint really hard - Freeform, junsol, kind of crack, partly chat format, really hard, very extra hansol, very extra seungkwan, very extra- let's just say everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samnyeong/pseuds/Samnyeong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hansol insists to Seungkwan that he's more than capable of being a good father, the latter then dares him to adopt a child and take care of them, which Hansol agreed to. Thankfully, Seungcheol's begging worked, and instead of an actual child, Hansol adopted a plant.<br/>He then starts to panic because no matter what he tried, the seed's just not sprouting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Grow

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know? JunHoon's no longer considered a rare pairing! (still rare interactions imo) Now let's get the JunSol pair going.
> 
> Notes on chat names in case it gets confusing (tried to make them fairly obvious though):  
> Seungcheol - strongcheol  
> Jeonghan - 1004  
> Jisoo - joshthehong  
> Jun - junehee  
> Soonyoung - 1010star  
> Wonwoo - notaslothww  
> Jihoon - wzp  
> Minghao - d8xinfinity  
> Mingyu - visualgyu  
> Seokmin - pidgeondk  
> Seungkwan - theboo  
> Hansol - vernonsoul  
> Chan - chansaur

**theboo:** u cant  
**vernonsoul:** can  
**theboo:** cant  
**vernosoul:** can  
**theboo:** cant  
**vernonsoul:** can  
**theboo:** can  
**vernonsoul:** ?!  
**theboo:** *cant  
**venonsoul:** im tellin u id be a great dad  
**theboo:** even chan can do better  & hes only a baby  
_-chansaur has logged on-_  
**chansaur:** ??? whats going on  
**theboo:** how the hell did u do that  
**joshthehong:** I summoned him  
**theboo:** no hyung take your chungibyo else where  
**joshthehong:** *Chuunibyou  
**chansaur:** um...???  
**vernonsoul:** chan, pls tell boo what a great dad id be  
**chansaur:** yeah no  
**vernonsoul:** i feel so betrayed... this makes me want to write a rap verse  
_-strongcheol and 1004 have logged on-_  
**strongcheol:** kids, it's way too early in the morning for 200+ notifications...  
**theboo:** KIDS hyung ur a genius  
**theboo:** hansol u will prove that u can be a good dad by...  
**theboo:** adopting a kid  
**strongcheol:** no  
**1004:** no  
**theboo:** I DARE YOU  
**vernonsoul:** fine  
**strongcheol:** NO  
**1004:** I can't watch  
_-1004 has logged off-_  
**vernonsoul:** cant turn down a dare  
**strongcheol:** instead of a kid, let's use a plant instead  
**strongcheol:** somebody answer me  
**strongcheol:** Hansol, promise me that you're getting a plant, not a kid  
**strongcheol:** A PLANT, HANSOL  
**strongcheol:** A PLANT  
**strongcheol:** forget it, I'm heading back to the dorm with one right now  
**vernonsoul:** thanks hyung  
**strongcheol:** I'm cutting out your rap lyrics for the next song

Hansol closed the chat history on his phone and looked down at the potted plant Seungcheol had set in front of his bedroom about a week ago, he had moved it onto his desk where it had full access to sunlight streaming in through the window. He was starting to get a little impatient as he had promised Seungkwan he'd show everyone the result of his "parenting" after three months, yet there wasn't a single hint of the seed sprouting any time soon.

Maybe he should private message Jeonghan on what to do, of course he'd know...

With that, Hansol pulled out his phone and scrolled down his chat contacts.

**vernonsoul:** hyung i need help  
**vernonsoul:** the seeds not sprouting  
**vernonsoul:** i think its dead  
**vernonsoul:** otl boo was right  
**vernonsoul:** im a terrible parent  
**junehee:** whoa calm down, what kind of plant is it?  
**vernonsoul:** jun hyung?  
**vernonsoul:** sorry i was trying to msg jeonghan hyung  
**junehee:** don't worry about it, I'm on break anyway

Hansol paused, reading over the new message over and over again until he finally remembered, right, Junhui has been attending school lately now that they were less swamped with work. His hyung's new status wasn't exactly something he was used to, but as long as he could handle it.

Anyway...

**vernonsoul:** about the plant  
**vernonsoul:** im not sure  
**vernonsoul:** sc hyung kind of just dumped it on me  
**junehee:** I see  
**junehee:** wait, gotta go to my next period, I'll help you when I get home  
**vernonsoul:** thanks ur a lifesaver...  
**vernonsoul:** i mean like a saver of life  
**vernonsoul:** not a candy  
**vernonsoul:** sweet like candy though  
**vernonsoul:** i mean  
**vernonsoul:**  hanks  
**vernonsoul:** *THANKS  
**vernonsoul:**  accidentally hit caps lock sorry  
**vernonsoul:** thanks

Hansol felt like throwing his phone out the window. The fact that Junhui replied to his private message already threw him off, and now he was actually offering to personally come over and help Hansol with a stupid plant that stemmed from a stupid dare, the day was starting to feel surreal. Even though they lived together, they hardly visited each other's bedrooms. He quickly looked around the space. Was it too messy for company? Maybe he should just move the plant somewhere else... Was that a knock at his door?

"Hansol!"

Opening the door to a crack wide enough just for him to peep out, his eyes widened to see Junhui already standing outside, "Hyung? I thought you had class."

"I did," Junhui paused as Hansol checked the clock. Holy shit, he had spent over an hour just worrying about how his room looked, moving things around occasionally just to see if it made the room seem a little more aesthetically pleasing, "I rushed over right afterwards, so I haven't read any of the new messages you sent me... Is there any change?" The older was already making his way towards the pot of dirt set on Hansol's desk.

"N-new messages? Oh yeah, don't worry about them, I accidentally sent you spam mail Seungkwan forwarded to me, just delete the chat history. Really, nothing important there." Hansol rambled, following after Junhui, who turned to look at him with a quirked eyebrow. "Oh right, the plant. Nope, there aren't any changes, no sir."

Junhui looked down at the pot curiously, pursing his lips slightly, it almost looked like he was pouting, "Interesting... you've still been watering it every day, right?"

"Yeah."

"Have you tried moving it into a shaded area now and then? Some plants don't like too much sunlight, or they may grow better under cooler weather."

"Oh, I see... yeah, I should try that." Hansol said, not really listening to the rest of Junhui's explanation as he simply watched Junhui's lips move as he talked. Man, the outline of his lips is no joke, they seemed so... surreal, just like the rest of his features, to be honest.

"You know what? I think I'll come check on this poor thing once a day, in case it needs an extra chug of water or something."

"Huh? What? You don't have to do that!" Hansol quickly said as Junhui picked up the pot and moved it to a shaded spot.

"I want to." Junhui replied nonchalantly, pressing his finger lightly on the dirt's surface, testing to see how moist it was, "I like plants."

"Oh..." Hansol blinked, "Well, I guess we'll both be in your care. Just please don't tell the others that I'm getting help from you."

Junhui laughed, patting Hansol on the head affectionately like usual, "Of course, it's a secret between you and me. I'll stop coming after next month though, I have exams to study for."

"Hyung, you're participating in the exams, too?"

"Of course, how else am I supposed to get my degree?"

"You're getting a degree...?" Hansol tilted his head to the side, Junhui was really serious about his studies, even though he already had a flying career as an idol. He and the other hyungs are truly amazing... It made him wonder about his own future.

Junhui smiled gently and placed a hand on Hansol's shoulder, as though he could read his mind, "You don't have to feel pressured into following what we've chosen for ourselves, you still have time."

"I'm not that much younger than you."

Junhui chuckled, giving him a final pat on the shoulder before exiting the room, "See you tomorrow."

From that day onward, Junhui would always use that as his final parting sentence to Hansol by the end of his visit, and just like that, the first month of Junhui's visits passed, and right before Junhui's second month of visiting the plant began, Hansol woke up one morning to find a neat little sprout sitting in the center of the pot.

**theboo:** so how is it going hansol appa?  
**vernonsoul:** its a perfect little sprout  
**pidgeondk:** dawww such a caring appa  
**1010star:** pics, pics~~~  
**d8xinfinity:** has anyone seen junnie-hyung?  
**notaslothww:** in the living room  
**notaslothww:** nvm he ran out just now  
**visualgyu:** looked like he was in a hurry ;;;;  
**d8xinfinity:** hm...  
**1004:** do you need him for something, Minghao?  
**d8xinfinity:** nothing, just a bet  
**1004:** a bet?  
**theboo:** bet?  
**1010star:** bet? OVO  
_-d8xinfinity has logged off-_  
**theboo:** dammit  
**theboo: i** ts your fault soonyoung hyung

Before he could read the continuation of the chat log, Hansol heard rapid knocking at his door. It was Junhui, as expected, "Jun-hyung, you're early-"

"I came as fast as I could after I read the chat!" Junhui said in between pants, looking over Hansol's shoulder towards the window, "It finally sprouted?!"

Laughing Hansol opened the door wider so that Junhui could come in, "Calm down, geez, you're like a father who just heard that his baby's born." With that, Hansol walked over to the window, picked up the potted plant and cradled it like a baby as he walked towards Junhui, "Congratulations."

"Oh my goodness... you did it, Hansol!" Junhui's eyes glimmered as he stared at the young sprout, as though he was watching a miracle being performed right in front of him, "You did it!"

" _We_ did it." Hansol smiled as Junhui took the pot from him, admiring the sprout from every angle.

"I have to go now, need to cram in some extra study time since there's only a week left. I'll still visit often though! I promise!" Junhui said, giving the plant back to Hansol with extreme tenderness.

"You don't have to force yourself, it's just a plant-" Hansol began, but completely out of nowhere, Junhui leaned over, planted a kiss on Hansol's forehead, and kind of just dashed away down the hall before the younger boy could react, "...Just a plant."

Then it continued, in addition to the usual "See you tomorrow", Junhui would accompany it with a kiss on the forehead, it made Hansol feel as though he were a housewife seeing off his workaholic husband, and even stranger, he didn't really mind that comparison, nor did he inquire further what those parting kisses meant. Sometimes he would even sneak an extra cheek kiss, and Hansol would just smile dumbly as he rushed away, probably to study.

And just like that, another month passed.

**vernonsoul:** jun hyung  
**vernonsoul:** jun hyung  
**vernonsoul:** jun hyung theres a bud

Hansol waited for a reaction, but Junhui seemed to be taking his time to check his messages. Hansol thought about calling him instead, but he was worried that maybe he was in the middle of studying...

"A BUD?!!!"

Never mind.

Hansol nodded as Junhui rushed into the room, looking at the tiny tight bud in awe, "Hm, I was wondering if it was since the thorns started coming out, but now I'm fairly sure..." Junhui muttered, studying the plant closely.

"What?"

"This is probably a rose."

"...Seungcheol-hyung got me a rose to take care of? Isn't that a super hard plant for a beginner?" Hansol huffed, wondering if maybe Seungkwan was somehow behind this, Seungcheol always had a soft spot for the dongsaeng after all.

Junhui laughed, ruffling Hansol's hair, something he seemed to enjoy doing now that Hansol was paying more attention to these little actions, "But this is great! You managed to produce a rose bud! I guess you don't have to worry about losing the dare now." He paused a second before glancing towards the door in a slightly uneasy manner, "I guess I'll be locking myself in my room for exam week then... See you."

Hansol's smile slipped slightly as he realized Junhui had dropped the "tomorrow".

"Y-yeah, see ya. Thanks for everything-" Hansol's sentence was cut off as Junhui pulled him closer, and he suddenly felt his lips covered by Junhui's, and he couldn't do anything else aside from staring dumbly at the older boy.

Almost as sudden as the kiss was given, Junhui disappeared down the hall, not even looking back. But Hansol could make out the slight redness on the tips of the older boy's ears as he made his escape.

Hansol spent the rest of his remaining week staring at the bud, watching as it loosened ever so slightly, but still not quite blossoming. He then looked at his chat log from the beginning of the week with Junhui.

**vernonsoul:** good luck with exams!!

Still no reply. Of course, he was probably way too busy...

"Hansol!"

Junhui really had a thing for odd timing, well, that didn't matter at the moment.

"Jun-hyung!" Hansol smiled, practically throwing open the door.

The taller boy immediately leaned down and scooped the younger boy up, twirling him around in a circle, "I passed all my exams!"

"That's amazing news!"

"You know what's even more amazing?" Junhui chuckled, cupping Hansol's face gently, "I finally get to say this, _I love you_."

Hansol blushed deeply but his smile refused to restrain itself, "Finally? What took you so long?"

"A bet."

"A bet?!"

"It was a bet with Minghao... it's a long story, but basically he saw your bet with Seungkwan, and he decided to make his own version of the bet. If you could prove yourself as a good parent by the deadline, I have to confess to you, if not, he has to confess to Mingyu."

Hansol scowled lightly, "But you helped me..."

"Well, duh, I _wanted_ to confess to you, silly, or else I wouldn't have made the bet." Junhui shrugged, bringing Hansol's face even closer to his own, "Besides, I wasn't lying when I said I like plants," he smirked, lowering his voice to a whisper, "I just like _you_ even more."

Hansol rolled his eyes, he was honestly so cheesy, why did he ever fall for this person? Well, he wasn't complaining though, "Bet it's not more than how much I like you."

"You want to bet?"

Hansol returned the smirk and pulled Junhui down for a kiss, this time it wasn't just a brief fleeting escape kiss like last time, they made sure to take it slow, drinking each other in (thankfully not literally), after all, they had all the time in the world now.

They paused to just stare into each other's eyes, until Junhui cracked a sheepish smile, "...Wow." He breathed when they finally separated, albeit very unwillingly.

"I know."

Junhui's smile grew wider as he glanced towards the potted plant that started all of it.

"And look at that, it finally bloomed."

* * *

[bonus]

**wzp:** I'm going to kill all of you.  
**strongcheol:** I knew we were forgetting something...  
**1004:** this is the official chat for SVT, right? haha...  
**1010star:** omg all the staff probably read this...  
**wzp:** I'm going to kill all of you.

 


End file.
